Sheppird Shepard's Beach Party!
by Monochrome Hovea ESQ
Summary: shepard does wat he loves: party!


A/N: TIs is a story of sheppird going to the BEACH. I will try to make this multiple chatpers, but i'm... i'm...

* * *

><p>One day, sheppird was readin a book and in this book there wliere pirctures of oceans an d beraches and sheppird really liked oceans abe beach es but everytime he saw them we was always fighting dudes and he couldnt enjouy the scenery. rthis made shepprid shad and he shed a sheppird tear but he was O.K. becuz at taht mosment, somebody walked in. It was legion NO WAIT IT WUZ or wait yeah it Bleigon Shepprid's BEST BUDDY. legion said "hey shep wahst up" sheppird sad "o legin i wish i culod go to the best and enjoye the seun likes i used to in m yyouth" legion said "you're in luck sheppird we're just headed for the BEACH GALAXY now where's theres a party all the time" sheppird PERKED UP and said "HOT DigGITY DGO I Caant' wWAit" they areived in secinsds sheppird grabed his nicest swim trunks with picture of of little mass erelays on them sheppird o grabbed this towel and his sunblok just in case the sun in gbeach galaxy could burn his skinn of<p>

HE JKUMPED OFF THE SHIP AND WAS REALLY HAPPY AND STUFF legion also wore his swim trunks and garrus was there and he had a surfboards. GBarrus, grabed his surgfboard and jumped into the oncean and said "HAng 10 MEN!" eevn tho he doesnt have no fingers, or toes, or fingers, i can;' talk but JUTS Then all the crew bemebers came outs of hte ship! the NOR-mANDy. So...like...everyone was real happy. (except for thane cuz he was around watrer and dIEing.) MORdin walked up to him and sayd "dont wrory bud you may be deading but theres a party goin' on!" tHAne PERKED up and said "iguess you're right!" and smiled. And he jumped headfirst into the awter. And nobody heard from him again. WAIT NO WHAT HAVE I DOne said Aru. I DONT WANT TO WRITE THIS STORY ANYMORE I CANT THInk of anythign else.

legion was ex-static. "we dont have this wates back ons getha worskld" he sijadd. here was a man selling kababos on bthe beach, he got one for evehybody on the krue. mordin kabob loved the most. GRUNSt played becah volleyboll with jak. some freidnly volus came by n set up a BBQ. my cats started to meow. one of the voluses made sapce burger. one of them started to make steak BUT A GIANT elcor came and ate it all. hspperd laught. jacob did the wave with a hanar (what sdoes that mean i dont kn0w) that scottish guy with "ACH" and did a cannon ball. samara and miranda went to get beach martins. tali was dead. zaeed was there too and hes had a steakk.

BUt all of a suddne..! They herad a LOUD DEeep voice saying "I NOE YOU FEEl THis." edveryone stopped having fun and looked up at the sky, it was HARBUNGER! Int he sky! FLying!. (Sheppird gasped.) Tali was still dead. So harbinger, he floating down to the beach party and said. "um...SHEPPIRID I WOULD LIKE TOHAVE A BEACH PARTY w/ YOU." tthats waht he said. Sheppird jaw droped! And it wuz a while before he responded. When he did respond. He put his arms in the air and shooted "yes." Haerbingar was so happi. he was a happy happy harby, one could say. but that would be dum. Sama ra and MIrrorda brought back beach martins. they brought one for HARBINGER! (Even tho he duz no like martinis.)

legion turned on the BOOM box. "tis time to get funkings" he say. he turned on buum box and out came tech no remix of tomas' song. garryus jumped out of water and start to bboogie. jabom and his heynar friend started to swring each other round. grunt grabbed six burgers and put in him outhm and started to do the running man. jack and the voluses rode on his sayd "COME ON EVERYBODY LET'S Do a train...dance...thing. what do you coll that? tthe thing you do at parties." AND THEY DID the elcor was in front. harbinsger was having the time if his life! sheprad said yes. talis was dead. it became sunset and gang was sitll partys. mordin got hout his ukelelele and had jam session. he was gvery good at playing ukelelel. he knew all the words to thomads song and everybody soung along.

RTHat night, everyone was in the speacial beach cabin. SHEprad was about to go to sleep BUT! THEN! JACOB! SHOWED! UP! and. said "going to the baeach party today was risky, but the priiiiiiize..." :"YEs i agreed. said sheppird"."OKAY thats all i wanted to say thank you shep." said jacobPSILOVEYOU. (shut up jacob said sheppird said aru) "okay sorry" said jake and he left. rip. KELLy showed up she wasnt out the beach party but she waaas here now for some reaosn. she said hey "hey sheppird". "YOUhave unread messages at your temirnal." Okay okay thansk kelly" said sheppird. Kelly did a wired dance for some reaosn. "whgy you do that kelly? go away but she didnt and stared at shep. and something else happens. You can write that, toggle. Legion was cool. and he gace sheppird a big hug as he went to bed. They are true friends.

* * *

><p>END (of chaptrer ONE? ooooh stay tuned.)<p> 


End file.
